


Seasonal Soul Searching

by dear_chaton



Series: 12 Days of Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 days of Klance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas prompts, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), at 3 AM, do pigeons have feelings, just lance and hunk bro bonding time, oh what i wish i had for a coming out story, seasonal soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Lance is worried about nothing





	Seasonal Soul Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first day of the 12 days of Klance, I hope you enjoy these christmas themed one shots!

❝Its beginning to look a lot like christmas,❞

❝Its december first Lance, go back to sleep.❞ Hunk rubbed his temples in a circular fashion, trying to drown out the voice above him intent on singing and waking up their entire dorm hall. It wasn’t even that his best friend had a terrible voice, well that opinion may vary between their friends but generally Lance could sing. Hunk chuckled to himself, remembering the times where he boasted he could sing as gentle as a angel sent from Heaven.

But on a school night, at 3:32 am a week before midterms, Hunk was a little high strung.

❝It’s never too early for holiday tunes Hunk!❞

❝I’m not you or Keith or Pidge, I can’t live with caffeine as blood, not that it's scientifically possible to have caffeine for blood, you would be dead before that happened…❞ There was a silence, just for a moment, as if Hunk’s nervous rambling put Lance to sleep. It wouldn’t be the first time. He wasn’t a bad friend, but he desperately hoped this was the case.

❝Hunk do you think pigeons have feelings.❞ He tried so hard not to smack his face, they’ve been friends for a while now but this took the cake for one of the most ridiculous topics he’s ever heard of, and Lance loved to talk about beating Keith and that was always something alright.

❝Lance, can’t we do this in the morning.❞

❝Well technically it already is the morning. So honestly I was wondering this since...❞

❝No no no,❞ Hunk took a deep breath, and sighed. ❝I meant in the morning, like when it's light outside and not three in the morning?❞

❝You and Pidge stay up later working on Pidge’s dumb robot.❞ There was shuffling above his head, so that either meant Lance was genuinely upset or the dork was standing on his bed to reach his glow up stars again.

❝Stars shining bright above you.❞ The cuban sang, humming softly. At least it was a upgrade from ‘All I Want For Christmas’.

❝Seriously Lance?❞

❝Yes seriously,❞ A head appeared over the side, wild brown hair sticking out everywhere as Lance glared at him. ❝Singing helps me relax, maybe you ought to try it sometime.❞

He spoke quickly, as if he was nervous, teetering a little over the edge and disappeared once again. Still, Hunk ignored that in favor up getting up and climbing up to Lance’s bunk. His friend was holding his guitar, a gift from his eldest brother a few years back. Oh boy.

❝Bro you know I don’t sing and I’m definitely not relaxing until after midterms. Come back to me in a couple of weeks.❞ Lance didn’t acknowledge him, beginning to strum a couple of strings albeit softly. Hunk sighed, settling back onto his bed for now.

❝Hello darkness my old friend, I’ve come to talk with you again.❞

❝Lance, what’s wrong?❞ The guitar strumming stopped suddenly, and started once more, although this time unsure and Hunk wasn’t sure he’d heard of this song before.

❝There is something I would like to tell you, I figured it out some time, ago. I feel free free, it makes me really happy and I love you and I would love for you to know. Have you heard of LGBTQ+ well I am the B. I have the heart for plural genders, yes I am bi and I’m proud to be me.❞ Lance sang, quickly and perky unlike his previous tunes, with exception of the first one that woke Hunk up. He smiled to himself, making a note to text Pidge in the morning but he was proud of his best friend.

❝Hunk?❞ Lance’s voice brought him out of his train of thought.

❝That’s wonderful dude, I’m proud of you.❞ A small sigh of relief was heard but Hunk chose to ignore it.

❝And by the way, by asking if pigeons have feelings does this in any way pertain to the fact that Pidge might be the rare exception as a evil gremlin?❞

❝Yes, thank you Hunk my man I was just thinking that!❞ Lance laughed, and Hunk knew that just for a moment, his problems were forgotten as they further and further strayed from the main topic, feeling a little lighter than they originally did before.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
